She
by Gothic Pixie Shadow
Summary: Sora has a split-personality. Kairi is the doctor trying to help him. When the relationship moves beyond doctor-patient, a decision must be made.
1. Chapter 1

**Pixie: Hello, hello! Pix here, with fanfic number two! Yeah, yeah, Damaged is still in progress, but this was in my head, and I decided to give it life. This is loosely based off the song She, by Diary of Dreams (hence, the title of the fic). I hope you enjoy it as much as Damaged.**

**Legal Mess: I own nothing!**

**Warning: Nothing comes to mind at the moment. Be forewarned anyway. There's gonna be something.**

Destiny City. The place I've called home for all of 24 years. Growing up, things weren't bad, but they weren't good either. My parents were never the best caregivers in the world. There would be days when I didn't know if mom would be happy about the 'A' on my spelling test, or punish me for simply leaving my backpack in the hallway. But, she was nothing compared to good old dad. He was hardly, if ever, home on time. And, when he was home, he was generally drunk. Naturally, this sparked fights between my parents, and, if mom wasn't around, dad would dish his anger out on me. I don't remember much of what dad did. I suppose those were the times when _he _was there. The person who took my place every so often. From what I can gather, and from messages he's left me, his name is Roxas. At first, I didn't understand it, why he was there and all. But, now, I consider him a friend. My best friend. My only friend.

In high school, people tried making friends with me. They only got in the way of Roxas and I, though. And, sometimes, it would be Roxas they talked to and not me. It was hilarious, they could never tell the difference between us. For my mother however, it was a different story. She knew me, how Sora was.

I was always a passive type, never wanting to draw attention to myself. Never wanting to be in any sort of limelight. Roxas, on the other hand, was very much the opposite. He was always out for attention, no matter the type. Not to mention his violent tendancies, which he kept in general check. We had agreed at some point during Roxas' existence that, if he was to continue to exist, he would need to keep as low a profile as possible. He doesn't like it, so I sometimes let him indulge himself, on the condition that he doesn't hurt people.

So, it was during one such indulgence, not long after my 21st birthday, that we, well, he, was arrested for drunk driving. So, I was very surprised when I found myself sitting in a police holding cell, facing a woman with shoulder length red hair, and sapphire blue eyes. Between us was a small metal table, a file with papers in it in front of her, and blank paper covered with doodles in front of me. I quickly scanned the table, not wanting to move at the moment, for anything Roxas might have left before we switched. Something to tell me just what was going on. There wasn't anything I could see that could help me out. Was the jig up, after 14 years of companionship?

With nothing else coming to mind of what to do, I looked up at the woman. Her chin rested on the back of her hand, from which a pen was loosely hanging. I could get nothing from her eyes, sans a smile. Warmth radiated from them, and, briefly, I wondered what she could see in my eyes.

"…He..llo…" was all I could think to say.

She cocked her head to the side, curiosity displayed on her face. "Hello? That's what your father would say to you?"

My father? Why would she ask about him? Who was this lady? What the hell did Roxas get us into?

"Umm…no…I'm sorry…What was the question, Ms…?"

"Dr. Bastion. Do you have trouble remembering names, Mr. Blade?"

A doctor? Asking about my dad, and this strange question…was she a shrink?

I decided to go with the memory trouble bit, just for the moment. I needed to find out more.

"Umm…yes. Yes, there are times when I have difficulty remembering things. A doctor, huh? What sort of doctor?"

She jotted something down on the papers in the file, then her gaze returned to me.

"I am a psychiatrist, Mr. Blade. Due to your recent driving violation, and previous history of occasional violent outbreaks, the Destiny Police Department have asked me to evaluate you."

Shit. She was a shrink. What to do, what to do….

Scanning over my part of the table again, I still didn't see anything that Roxas might have left.

"Admiring your work, Mr. Blade? You've been sitting there drawing almost the whole time, so far."

Roxas was doing what? Drawing, instead of giving me a way out of this? The backstabbing scoundrel, I guess I was on my own this time.

"Ehh…Yeah, I do consider myself a pretty good artist."

"How about drawing something else for me? I find these interesting, but perhaps a dog or cat should be next?"

Shitshitshit. She could tell the difference. At least, I think she could. I looked down at the doodles again, and examined them with my eyes. There was no way I could ever replicate Roxas' style, nor would I ever want to. He liked to depict scences of death and destruction, while I preferred more peaceful, lively presentations. Plus, he drew differently. Swallowing, I picked up the pencil he'd been using, and drew a cat next to a flower in a bare spot on the paper. The shading in it was more lighthearted than Roxas' scenes of death. I knew this the moment I handed the sheet to her. I also discovered a piece of paper beneath the doodle-covered one, hastily jotted notes in his handwritting.

'Psyche evaluation. Dr. Kairi Bastion. Asking about family life. Said it was butterflies and unicorns.'

I smiled for a moment at the last one, 'butterflies and unicorns' was our way of saying 'life was good'. The smile quickly faded, however, when I realized the truth. Roxas had given me a way out, I just was too much of an idiot to realize he might have hidden it in the presence of a shrink. We were so screwed. Looking back at the doctor, I focused my gaze on her as she studied the paper. Could she tell the difference? Was it totally obvious? I knew it was, but I held hope that maybe…just maybe….

She set the paper down, and looked at me. I couldn't help but stare back.

"Mr. Blade, is there just the two of you, or are there more?"

Hope crashed down around me, as I clenched my hands into fists on the table. She could tell the difference, and no amount of luck could save me now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pixie: Finally, here's chapter two of She. Why'd it take me so long? Truthfully, I have no idea. Enjoy!**

**Legal Mess: I own nothing, like always.**

**Warnings: ....I still don't know yet.**

I sighed, releasing my clenched hands. Anger and panic would solve nothing, we were busted anyway. Shaking my head, I said, "No, just Roxas and I."

She blinked. "Roxas?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's his name."

She set the pen down on top of the papers before her. Giving mewhat seemed to be her full attention.

"So, there is you, Sora, and..Roxas? Is that right?"

"Mhm."

"I see…"

A silence stretched over the doctor and I. I wasn't sure if she wanted me to say something, or if she was thinking of something to ask me.

Finally, she picked up the pen, wrote something down, and closed the file, placing the pen in her pocket.

"Well, Mr. Blade," the doctor said, standing. "This was quite productive conversation, and thank you for your time."

I searched her face for some clue of what she wasn't saying, but Dr. Bastion apparently kept herself guarded when it came to that. Watching as an officer opened the door for her, I saw her glance back at me quickly, before stepping out the room.

The door closed behind her, and I heard a lock click. My head fell, and I stared down at the table. I was a complete and total moron, and it would be my fault if Roxas and I got sent anywhere.

Well, in all probability, it would be a mental hospital. As if I was crazy. Hmph, there was no way I was crazy, they -- the police, Dr. Bastion, and whoever else -- they were the crazy ones.

There was nothing wrong with me, it wasn't as if Roxas was a threat or anything. But, I knew enough about psychology to know what they called this.

Raising an arm to rest my chin in my palm, I drummed the table with the left hand. Roxas was going to be every level of pissed when he found out, that was for sure.

Fourteen years. Fourteen fucking years, we've been together. It was like knowing you were going to loose a brother, but didn't know when exactly that would happen.

No matter what, I couldn't let it happen. Roxas..without him, I'd be alone. Utterly alone. The thought by itself scared the shit out of me.

A week later, Roxas and I were sent to the Radiant Garden Psychiatric Hospital. It was here that we switched, and he went ballistic when he discovered where we were.

He knew it was my fault, there was no way it could have been any other scenario. We'd been far too careful for far too long for anyone to realize anything.

The only way would be for one of us to screw up, and he knew it wasn't him that did it. And, I had been right, to some extent. Roxas wasn't just pissed, he was livid.

He left me numerous notes, threatening to kill me. It was because of this that, for a while, we were kept restrained in a straight jacket.

So, Roxas had no choice but to calm down, otherwise we couldn't communicate. As weeks turned into months, and months into years, I soon arrived at my twenty-fourth birthday.

For three years, the two of us were forced to adapt to the routine of the hospital. It sucked beyond belief, but there was no other choice, really. The ones that lashed out and tried to fight things were restricted to their rooms, and given strong sedatives until they agreed to follow the rules.

That wasn't something either Roxas, nor myself wanted, so we mostly kept to ourselves to keep out of any trouble. It bummed Roxas out, to be unable to stir something up, but we needed our heads clear to stay together as long as we could.

We had visits from Dr. Bastion every few days. Apparantly she worked at the hospital, and was given our case. Roxas didn't like her, he claimed she was evil. I didn't agree.

Whenever the doctor and I chatted, she seemed so nice and kind. At least, that's what her eyes told me. That's all I could ever get from her face, never clues about her thoughts or anything else.

It made my attempts to try and get to know her difficult. And yet, as Roxas wrote to me one day, she wanted to know everything about the two of us. How long we'd been togther, what we liked, what we thought about…It was a little unfair, and Roxas found it a complete waste of time. I didn't let it bother me until the day we switched in the middle of a session.


End file.
